Morgengrauen
by Eryna Lasgalen
Summary: Nach seinem Fall verschwand Voldemort. Er galt als besiegt, sein Fluch als gebrochen. Und dennoch… Seine Seele bestand weiter, in einem Mädchen. Doch die Zeit naht, in der sie eine Entscheidung treffen muss. Where will you go, Hermione?
1. Prolog

**Morgengrauen**

Prolog

Schreie gellten durch den feinen Nebeldunst, der die Landschaft umhüllte und die Kämpfenden vor den neugierigen Blicken Anderer verbarg. Ein roter Lichtstrahl sirrte durch die Luft und fand sein Ziel, der Getroffene brach ohnmächtig zusammen. „RON!" Entsetzt lief eine junge Hexe zu ihrem Freund, der ein paar Meter von ihr zusammengebrochen war. Doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, weitere Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, denn in diesem Moment schoss ein Fluch auf sie zu und verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite. Noch während Hermione herumwirbelte rief sie: „Incendio!" Der Zauber traf den gegnerischen Todesser direkt in die Brust, sodass dieser daraufhin auf die Knie fiel. Vorsichtshalber schickte sie ein „Impedimenta" hinterher, dann rannte sie zu Ron.

Ein prüfender Blick sagte ihr, dass er noch lebte, und nur von einem Betäubungszauber getroffen worden war. Hektisch sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sie ganz in der Nähe von Voldemort stand. Er selbst wurde gerade von Harry, Professor McGonagall und Remus Lupin mit diversen Flüchen und deren Modifikationen bombardiert, wehrte sie dennoch alle lässig ab. Um sich herum hatte er einen undurchdringlichen Bannkreis aufgebaut. Der einzige Fluch, der diesen hätte durchbrechen können, war der Avada Kedavra, der aber leider wegen der Tatsache, dass Harrys Blut in seinen Adern floss, völlig wirkungslos war.

Voldemort stand zwar mit dem Rücken zu Hermione, trotzdem glaubte sie seine roten, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und den weißen Schädel direkt vor sich zu sehen. Sie konnte von Glück sprechen, dass sie eine der wenigen gewesen war, die bei dem gigantischen Endkampf bisher nicht verletzt worden waren

. Auf einmal stürmte eine schwarz gewandte Person aus dem Nebel, zückte den Zauberstab und brüllte einen Zauberspruch, den sie noch nie gehört hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab und prallte mit einem Klirren gegen Voldemorts Bannkreis. Zur Überraschung Aller verblasste er daraufhin. „Sssnape!", zischte Voldemort und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Avada- "

„AMORIS TRIUMPHUS!!!", erscholl es urplötzlich aus drei Kehlen. Ebenso überraschend war es, als aus den Zauberstäben der drei jeweils nur wie in Zeitlupe ein hauchzarter, aus reinem Licht bestehender Strahl hervorbrach. „Was…?", keuchte Harry, und der dunkle Lord ließ ein boshaftes Lachen erklingen, Doch auf einmal gewannen die Strahlen an Geschwindigkeit und trafen ihn, einer nach dem anderen. Beim ersten, stand er noch, beim zweiten krümmte er sich unter großen Schmerzen zusammen und beim dritten lag der dunkle Lord zuckend auf dem Boden.

„Avada Kedavra!", sagte Harry mit einer vor Abscheu triefender Stimme. „Stirb!" Der grüne Strahl überwand die kurze Entfernung und traf Voldemort in die Brust. Sein Zucken erstarb. Er war tot.

Hermione, die es noch gar nicht wirklich fassen konnte, sprang auf und warf sich Harry schluchzend in die Arme. „Es ist vorbei, Mine, es ist vorbei…" Tröstend strich er ihr durchs Haar. „Ist es das? Für immer? Aber wie konnte ihn der Avada Kedavra töten?" „Er war wohl schon zu geschwächt..." Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, zeigte er zu Boden, wo Voldemorts Körper langsam in sich zerfiel. Immer noch weinend drückte Hermione sich an ihn. „Ich bin… so froh…"

„Könnten sie jetzt bitte ihr Schäferstündchen vorzeitig beenden, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen!", durchschnitt eine wohlbekannte Stimme sie Stille. Aus wässrigen Augen sah sie auf. Vor ihr stand Snape, mit seinem typischen, missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck. Konnte es sein, dass da ein feines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte? Zaghaft erwiderte Hermione das Lächeln. Es war getan.

Doch noch etwas war geschehen, was selbst Dumbledore nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Im letzten Moment, als fast alles Leben aus Voldemort gewichen war, fiel sein Blick auf Hermione, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

Es war nicht der Avada Kedavra, der ihn tötete. In diesem Augenblick hatte er das wichtigste, und einzige, was ihm noch geblieben war, ihn ihre Obhut gegeben, darauf vertrauend, dass sie es beschützen würde, bis die Zeit gekommen war. Er hatte ihr, einem einfachen Mädchen, seine Seele anvertraut.

* * *

_Hallöchen! Ich muss zugeben, die Idee zu dieser Story ist mir spontan eingefallen, als ich mich mal wieder so durch das Archiv wühlte. Tja, und wie sollte es anders sein, inspiriert von diversen Fanfics habe ich sie aufgeschrieben, oder zumindest den Prolog. Es ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction, also bitte habt Nachsicht, wenn irgendwas nicht so ganz stimmt, konstuktive Kritik nehme ich aber immer gern entgegen :-) _

_Amoris Triumphus... ja, ein sehr, seeehr einfallsreicher Zauber, ich weiß Erinnert ein wenig an den Animeklassiker Sailor Moon(Mit der Macht der Liebe, -tröööt-). Aber was solls, hauptsache es kommt einigermaßen gut an. Bitte Revievt! _

Eryna

_PS: Kann mir einer von euch sagen, was eigentlich das TBC heißen soll, dass manche Schreiberlinge hinten an ihre Kapitel pappen? xD_


	2. Der Trank des Meisters

**Morgengrauen**

_Where will you go, Hermione?_

1. Der Trank des Meisters

„Hermione!", erklang es, doch Angesprochene nahm es gar nicht wahr und drehte sich einfach von ihm weg. „Hermione!" Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Hermione, du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht." „WAAAAS?!" Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen auf und starrte in das sommersprossige Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Ron! Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fauchte sie auch sofort, während sie versuchte, nicht von ihrem Sitz zu fallen. „Hey Mione, reg dich ab.", kam es nun auch von der Seite. Hermiones Kopf schnellte herum. „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Harry! Immer verteidigst du Ron!" Harry grinste leicht. „Was er dir mitteilen wollten, wir sind in einer halben Stunde in Hogwarts."

„Was? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?!" Völlig konfus und noch halb im Reich der Träume sprang sie auf und knallte natürlich mit voller Wucht gegen das Gepäckfach. „Auaa…" Jetzt erst richtig genervt griff sie nach ihrem Koffer, öffnete die Schnallen und zog ihren schwarzen Umhang heraus. Draußen war gerade Hogsmeade in Sicht gekommen, deshalb blieb ihre keine Zeit mehr sich die Schuluniform anzuziehen. Also musste der Umhang reichen.

„Äh… Mione?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Alles okay?" „Ja ja! Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" Erwartungsvoll schaute Hermione zu Ron, der so tief wie möglich in seinen Sitz sank. „Du, eh…", stammelte er. „Ronald, komm zur Sache!" Im Gegensatz zu ihren harschen Worten ließ sie ihm jedoch nicht einmal Zeit auszureden sondern stürmte gleich aus dem Abteil nach draußen. Auch wenn sie keine Schülersprecherin geworden war, sondern Cho Chang(Was sie insgeheim wurmte), musste schließlich jemand auf die Erstklässler aufpassen. Perplex sahen Ron und Harry ihrer Freundin hinterher. Seit vor ein paar Wochen, sprich seit dem Sieg über Voldemort, schlief sie außergewöhnlich viel und wenn man sie dann weckte, war sie unausstehlich. Außerdem machte sie oft einen müden und schlappen Eindruck.

Achselzuckend stand Harry auf und griff sich ebenfalls seinen Umhang. Der Zug wurde langsamer. Bald würde ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts anbrechen.

Als endlich alle Schüler in der großen Halle saßen, und die Zeremonie zur Einteilung der Erstklässler in ihre Häuser vorbei war, begann Dumbledore seine Rede. „Ich freue mich euch alle wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Es gibt frohe Kunde. Voldemort ist tot." Ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln ließ die Halle erbeben.

„Das heißt nun, dass wieder einmal ein neues Schuljahr beginnen wird.", fuhr er fort. „Aufgrund der Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit möchte ich einigen, nun, außergewöhnlichen Persönlichkeiten danken, ohne die wir heute nicht hier sitzen könnten. Ich denke, diese gewissen Personen wissen, dass sie gemeint sind." Er zwinkerte in Richtung Griffindortisch. „Lasset das Fest beginnen!"

Das Festessen erschein Hermione unendlich lang und zog sich für sie in die Länge, wie ein alter Kaugummi. So verabschiedete sie sich schon frühzeitig von ihren Freunden, die ihr besorgt hinterher sahen, wie sie in Richtung Schlafsaal lief. Hermione, die freiwillig das Festessen abbrach? Unfassbar!

Seufzend schleppte Hermione sich die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie wusste auch nicht, was neuerdings mit ihr los war. Einerseits fühlte sie sich nicht anders als bisher, voller Tatendrang, doch gleichzeitig auch unendlich müde und erschöpft. Den Rest der Ferien bis zu Beginn der neuen Schuljahres hatte sie mit Ron und Harry im Fuchsbau verbracht und dort so gut wie den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen. Trotzdem ließ diese unerklärbare Müdigkeit nicht, oder wenn auch nur langsam nach. Mit dem festen Vorhaben, morgen zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen, sank sie auf ihr Bett, und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Viel zu schnell. Unerbittlich rüttelte Lavender an ihrer Schulter. „Hermione du Schlafmütze! Wach auf!" „Was?" Mühsam öffnete sie ein Auge und blinzelte. „Schon?" „Ja, beeil dich." „Okaaay.", antwortete Hermione gedehnt und quälte sich aus ihrem weichen Bett. Wahllos griff sie sich irgendwelche Kleider und zog sich an, nur um gleich danach hinter Lavender her zum Frühstück zu schlurfen. Konnte nicht schon Wochenende sein?

Die erste Stunde entpuppte sich als der reinste Horror. Snape war so unausstehlich wie eh und je und zog Punkte ab, wo er nur konnte. Doch eines war anders- statt wie immer bei der ersten Frage ihre Hand in die Luft zu strecken, behielt Hermione diese wo sie war und saß auch sonst nur auf ihrem Stuhl und ließ den Unterricht an sich vorbeiziehen. Wie schön wäre doch jetzt ein warmes Bett… „Granger!", bellte Snape, der ihre Unaufmerksamkeit schon seit Anfang der Stunde bemerkt hatte. „Hören sie mir zu?" „Ja…", kam es automatisch von ihr, obwohl sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was er denn genau gefragt hatte. „Miss Granger, haben sie verstanden was ich gesagt habe?!", fragte Snape in seinem typischen, boshaft- tadelndem Ton. „Mhm."

Ron, der neben ihr saß, tippte sie so unauffällig wie möglich an und flüsterte: „Hermione!" Jetzt platzte dem Meister der Zaubertränke der Kragen. Was dachte dieses Gör sich eigentlich?Schön und gut, sie hatte geholfen den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, dass hieß aber nicht, dass sie seinen Unterricht so einfach verschlafen durfte! „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, Granger, nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro!" Zufrieden bemerkte Snape, dass Hermione zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch wohl wieder aufgewacht war und ihn verwirrt ansah. „Schlagen sie bitte ihre Bücher auf Seite 334 auf und brauen sie den beschriebenen Trank! Ich will keine Unterhaltungen hören!", sagte Snape ungerührt. Die konnte was erleben!

Nach dem Unterricht erschien Hermione wie gewünscht im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters. Ihr Trank war katastrophal geworden, obwohl sie die Anleitung zu dessen Zubereitung in und Auswendig konnte und ihn auch schon einmal gebraut hatte. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den ersten Stuhl in ihrem Blickfeld nieder. Mit verkniffenem Mund trat auch Snape ein und schloss die Tür. „Miss Granger", begann er, „was ist los mit ihnen? Ihre Arbeit war grauenhaft, und das ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt." Schuldbewusst sah Hermione zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist. Seit einigen Wochen bin ich pausenlos erschöpft und fühle mich total erledigt." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich kann noch nicht einmal lernen!" „Ja, was sie nicht sagen, sie, die den Stoff des nächsten Schuljahres immer schon im Voraus lernt. Haben sie keine Freunde?" Schweigen. Diese kleine Pause nutzte Snape, um seine Schülerin genauer zu mustern. Sie war blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter ihren matten Augen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie ging noch nicht mal auf seine kleine Spitze ein.

„Ich werde ihnen einen Trank geben, der hilft, dieses Problem zu beheben." „Wirklich?" Ihr Kopf flog augenblicklich hoch und Snape musste beinahe Schmunzeln, als sie ihn so hoffnungsvoll ansah." „Ja, Voldemort scheint ihnen mehr Kraft entzogen haben als allen andern. Ich gebe ihnen gleich die Ganze Flasche, obwohl sie eigentlich nur eine Phiole benötigen würden, meinen Vermutungen zu Folge. Dennoch habe ich keine Lust, dass sie hier irgendwann auf der Matte stehen, nur weil ihnen mein Trank ausgegangen ist. Bringen sie den Rest dann in einer Woche zurück. Es handelt sich um einen äußerst wertvollen Trank, also vergeuden sie ihn nicht." Nachdem er seinen kleinen Monolog beendet hatte, zeigte Hermiones Stimme ehrliche Überraschung. „Professor, aber wenn es sich dabei um DEN Heiltrank handelt, den-„ „Ja, den Herbivico.", unterbrach Snape sie genervt. „Und ja, ich weiß dass er fast unbezahlbar ist. Leider ist er auch der einzige Trank, der ihnen helfen kann, ihre entzogene Kraft schnell zurückzuerlangen. Ich habe ihn lange Jahre vor Voldemort verstecken müssen. In einer Woche dürften sie wieder voll einsatzfähig sein, ich werde den Rest mit dem Direktor besprechen. Warten sie hier."

Gleich nach Beendigung seines kleinen Monologs drehte er sich um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang aus seinem Büro. Hermione blieb zurück, einzig allein mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, warum Snape ihr einen so wertvollen Trank anvertrauen wollte. Ehe sie zu einem Schluss kommen konnte, trat er aber auch schon wieder hinein, eine große, rote Flasche in der Hand. Sie war halbvoll. Ehrfurchtsvoll nahm Hermione sie entgegen. „Vielen Dank, Professor!" „Schon gut. Zur Einnahme- ich nehme an, sie kennen den Luganos Zauber?" Sie nickte eifrig. „Ja, aber ich habe ihn noch nie angewendet."„Gut, er wird ihnen, wenn sie ihn auf die Flasche fokussieren, anzeigen, wie viele ml sie zu sich nehmen müssen um ihre Energiereserven wieder aufzufüllen. Tun sie das bitte gleich in ihrem Schlafsaal, und halten sie sich an die angezeigte Menge. Eine zu hohe Dosierung kann tödlich sein. Sie werden sich in einem dem Koma ähnlichen Zustand befinden, während der Trank wirkt. Die Dauer dieses Schlafes hängt von der Menge der ihnen fehlenden Energie ab." „Ich werde mich daran halten, Professor. Aber warum tun sie das alles für mich?" „Gehen sie jetzt.", wimmelte Snape sie ab und ignorierte ihre Frage.

Resigniert leistete sie seiner Bitte, oder besser seinem Befehl Folge, und trat den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal an, die Flasche fest umklammert. Dort angekommen, verwandelte sie kurzerhand eine Tasse in einen Messbecher und rief mit auf die Flasche gerichtetem Zauberstab: „Luganos!" Augenblicklich begann deren Inhalt zu Leuchten und ein beschriftetes, aus reinem Licht bestehendes Diagramm erschien vor ihren Augen. Eine der Zahlen verkündete in rotem Glanz die Menge, die sie zu sich nehmen sollte- 1, 4 Liter. „Bitte?" Perplex schaute Hermione auf die Zahl. Das war fast doppelt so viel, wie überhaupt in der Flasche war! War etwas schief gegangen? Nur eins wusste sie genau, egal wie freundlich Snape zu ihr gewesen war, er würde sie umbringen, wenn sie die ganze Flasche leerte. Misstrauisch führte sie den Zauber noch einmal aus, doch es blieb dabei, 1, 4 Liter.

Schlussendlich entschied sich Hermione ein bisschen mehr als die Hälfte des Flascheninhaltes zu nehmen, und so goss sie den Trank in den Messbecher. Als die perlmuttfarbene Flüssigkeit die 400ml Marke erreicht hatte, hörte sie auf und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. Irgendwo hatte sie mal gelesen, dass selbst ein Pferd, bei fast gen Null neigender Energie nur knapp 50ml benötigte, um wieder fit zu werden. Was sollte es schon. Ganz gegen ihre Natur war Hermione diesmal nicht dazu aufgelegt, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, sie wollte nur noch den Trank nehmen und dann schlafen.

Also setzte sie sich aufs Bett, stürzte den Trank hinunter und sank in die Kissen. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief war, dass sie sehr viel Stoff nachzuholen hätte, wenn sie wieder aufwachen würde.


End file.
